Duel Academy Years: His Majesty's Servant
by RedEyes537
Summary: Michaela Moretti is a new student at Duel Academy. What will happen when she finds out something about herself she never knew, such as her ancient connections to a friend she had made there? How will she use this recently discovered secret to survive and support her friend? R&R. OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Morning Of

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever. The first chapter is kinda boring, so bear with me as I get to the good stuff in later chapters. The purpose of this chapter is to explain the main character a little and and get things started off. Please stick around for later chapters! R&R. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, though I certainly wish I did.**

* * *

The constant buzzing of my alarm clock pulled me from a sweet and deep, deep sleep. My fist came down on the snooze button as my body followed similarly, falling out of my bed and onto the floor. Slowly and groggily I rose, stretching my arms as I let out a long yawn. I glanced at the mirror from across the room, only to see my horrendous reflection. No amount of hairspray could have molded my hair into the shape it took that morning.

I made my way down the hall, taking my felonious bedhead with me. My fatigue caused me to occasionally bump into a wall, which made it hard for me to reach my destination. Eventually, I reached the bathroom, entered, and locked the door behind me. Sticking my hand behind the shower curtain, I turned on the faucet and stuck my free hand under the running water. The water was freezing, so I adjusted the knob until I was satisfied with the temperature. I retreated to the center of the bathroom and stripped myself of my pajamas. I then entered the shower, drawing back the curtains and then closing them behind me.

My shower lasted about half an hour. I rarely took my showers in the morning due to the unavailability of time, but this morning was different. I had somewhere special to go, so I had to at least be clean. I stuck my hand out from behind the shower curtain and grabbed the nearest towel on the wrack. Wrapped in the towel, I left the bathroom and dripped down the hallway to my room. I stood over my open drawer, soaking wet, searching for the proper apparel. Finally coming to a decision, I slid on a pair of jean shorts, my favorite pair that is, and a white spaghetti-strapped tank top that clung to my upper body. I covered my tank top with a long sleeve button up shirt. It's plaid design displayed different shades of green and blue. I buttoned it up halfway and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. Glancing in the mirror, I realized how obvious it was that I hadn't put any effort into my outfit. To be honest, I didn't really care. How I looked never really concerned me. I wasn't very fashion savvy, nor did I want to be. I hated clothes shopping, especially for very popular brands and at the stores they were sold in. My unwillingness to spend money on clothes was reflected in my outfits, but as I said before, I didn't really care.

I sat down in front of the mirror and began to fix my hair. I blow-dried it and combed out the knots the best I could. My hair is fairly long and is dark brown. It is pin-straight and smooth, but can't hold a curl for more than half an hour. It is parted on the left side if my head, so the majority of it drapes over the right side of my face. I french braided the hair to the right of my part along my hairline and stopped above my ear. There, I pinned it with two bobby pins.

Next was my makeup. Believe me, I never was very good at putting on makeup, nor did I put on a lot. I applied some eyeliner and mascara, and left it at that. I wasn't very fond of putting on foundation, blush, and eye shadow, I just wasn't that type of person. I inspected myself in the mirror; sure it wasn't moviestar material, but it was good enough for me.

The thought of breakfast crept into my mind as my stomach made a loud and horrific noise. I descended into the kitchen via the stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal. I was alone in the kitchen; our family rarely ate breakfast together. After searching for the remote for five minutes, I found it and turned on the small TV that sat on the counter. A live duel from the other side of the world was being broadcast. Seeing a duel of course reminded me of the rest of the day to come. I had to go to the famous Kaiba Dome that morning to take an entrance exam to attend the most prodigious dueling school in America: Duel Academy. A few days ago, I had taken the written exam, which I aced, and today our exam tests us on our dueling skills by having us duel proctors with our own decks. If we won, we passed; if we lost, we failed. If we failed, we wouldn't be accepted.

After finishing my cereal, I turned off the TV and went upstairs to my bedroom. There, I retrieved my deck and my duel disk. I then returned to my previous location downstairs, and waited by the front door for my mother. A few minutes passed and she came flying down the stairs.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Now don't be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," I lied. _How could I not be nervous?_

"Well, let's be on our way then."

Together we left through the door and made our way to the car. I took my place in the passenger's seat as my mother took hers in the driver's seat. She started the engine and we left for the Kaiba Dome.

While most loathed car rides and saw them as boring and a nuisance, I enjoyed them. The longer they were, the better. Car rides gave me time to think. My family and I are a very cerebral bunch. In my thoughts, I often explore the mysteries of life. I endeavor to find the reasons behind others' behavior and my own, as well as the possibilities of the future. My mind is also plagued by what emotions arise as a result of an event and how people are permanently affected by these occurrences. Sometimes I find myself so deep in thought that I am unaware of my surroundings, and am startled by someone addressing me in an attempt to start a conversation. There are so many of life's puzzles and mysteries to solve, and my mind is always trying to find the answers.

My forever-questioning mind comes from my parents. Both of them are highly intelligent, and I and my siblings benefit from this through inheritance. Of all my siblings, I am the youngest, with two older brothers and one older sister. Our intelligence is reflected in our academic excellence. I and the younger of my two older brothers are the highest scoring of our family. All three of my siblings continued on to the same private high school after middle school. Instead of following in their footsteps, I will recieve my high school education at Duel Academy where I will learn about dueling as well as the other basic subjects. I wanted to go beyond the normal studies of mathematics, science, and history, and expand my knowledge of the world of Duel Monsters. To the state, three years of education at Duel Academy was the equivalent of four years at high school. The state found that three rather than four years of such an education was satisfactory.

Though I may appear to be all brains, 'tis not so, I'm muscle as well. I care a lot about my physical as well as mental health. My childhood and early adolescence was spent being involved in softball, cheerleading (which I was not a big fan of), volleyball, and basketball, which my time was most invested in. I try to exercise and workout on a regular basis. I'm a pretty athletic person, though it would not appear so at first glance. Instead I seem rather spastic, but those who know me know that I'm a lot togher than thought.

My thoughts were then interrupted by my mother.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" She asked. I debated whether or not to explain my chain of thoughts from the past ten minutes, but decided against it.

"Oh nothing."

"Well, if it's about today, you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks mom." I was really lucky to have such a mother. She was kind, clever, and caring. I was truly thankful for my family.

"We're here," she announced. To my right was the Kaiba Dome. I got out, turned around to face my mother, and leaned on the open car door.

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," I replied, with a gentle and heartfelt smile. My family rarely displayed such heartfelt emotions. We never said "I'm sorry" or "I love you". We showed our affection through arguments and raised voices. Talking straight from the heart to my family made me feel uncomfortable, and I believe they were the same way. I couldn't help but occasionally giggle at my family's quirkiness. I closed the door to the passenger's side of the car and walked toward the entrance.

_I hope I'm ready for this, _I thought to myself.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. R&R. Like I said before, I know this chapter's a little boring, but the best are yet to come, so please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance Exams

**Authors Note: Thank you to those who have read the previous chapter and have left reviews. Please leave some more, I love reviews! And thanks to those following this story. I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

* * *

I stepped through the front doors and entered a massive arena. In the center, several applicants dueled thier proctors in an attempt to earn thier place at Duel Academy. I claimed a seat in an unoccuppied area of the stands. Being as shy as I was, I was trying to avoid conversation with any strangers, atleast for now anyway, for I was focusing on my upcoming duel. On the opposite side of the arena, there sat those who had succeeded in entering the school in the past.

After sitting in isolation for about ten minutes, my name was called to report to Duel Field 3. There, I met my proctor. He wore an expensive blue duel blazer, which I assumed was the Obelisk-Blue uniform.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thank you, sir," I responded with absolute politeness.

We took opposite sides of the Duel Field.

"Duel!" We chanted in unison.

* * *

Several turns had passed, and my life points were at a dangerously low 500, while the proctor's were at 1200. On the field, I controlled Inari Fire, whose attack points were 1500, and two face-down cards. The proctor controlled Victory Dragon, whose attack points were 2400. It was his turn, and the move he would make was obvious.

"Victory Dragon, attack Inari Fire and end this duel!"

"Nice try, but I activate mirror force!"

"What?" He said in shock.

His dragon shattered as his previous self-assured expression had as well. He ended his turn after setting a face-down. His field was now void of any monsters. It wasn't hard to predict my next move. I knew he would try to deflect my attack with a trap card, but I wasn't worried.

"Inari Fire, attack him directly!" Inari Fire charged toward the proctor, as wisps of smoke trailed behind him.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap -"

"Once again, nice try, but I activate Trap Jammer!"

His trap shattered and Inari Fire continued his attack as he galloped foward. He leapt and feircely bit the proctor, ending the duel. The holograms faded and my opponent approached me.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you," I replied, smiling.

After handling registration, I returned to the empty section of seats I had occupied before. I spent my time watching the other applicants, especially an impressive one in particular. I overheard someone identify him as Bastion Misawa. Apparently, he had scored the highest on the written exam, which automatically meant that he was worth respecting in my book.

Sometime during Bastion's duel, I noticed a brown-haired boy sprint through the front doors. He was late, and it was obvious that he had just ran a few blocks. He was bent over panting, his face bright red, and twigs and leaves tangled in his hair.

_Looks like someone had a tough jog,_ I giggled to myself.

After catching his breath, he laughed at his own silliness as he plucked each individual twig and leave from his caramel and chocolate-colored hair. While doing so, he approached a small blue-haired boy who was leaning on the railing and began a conversation with him.

A few minutes passed and Bastion finished his duel via the trap card Ring of Destruction. From what I understood, his duel was meant to be the last. However, I was pleasantly surprised to hear another name called: Jaden Yuki. The once exhausted brunette I had seen before was now energetic and cheerful as he raced down the stands to the duel field, leaving behind the small boy and Bastion, who had joined them after finishing his duel. Because of his reaction when that name was called, I assumed this spastic brunette was Jaden Yuki. I was surprised to see that Jaden's opponent was the infamous Dr. Crowler, a notorious professor at Duel Academy known for his unfair treatment of any students other than the Obelisk-Blues. Though he is prejudiced, he is otherwise known to be an excellent teacher. Without reluctancy, Jaden approached the duel field obviously unaware of his opponent's status. Strangely enough though, something told me that Jaden would've acted in the same manner had he known his proctor's identity.

* * *

After a few turns, I concluded that Jaden used an Elemental Hero deck. Such a deck was strong, but I didn't know if it could take on the legendary monster that stood on Crowler's side of the field: the Ancient Gear Golem. This powerful monster indicated to me that Crowler was using his actual deck, not one of the exam decks that were put together specifically for this occasion. I, and others I'm sure, wondered if Jaden had the skills to back up that confidence of his, because if he did, he could surely get past such an obstacle and defeat Crowler.

In his next turn, Jaden proved that his confidence was founded legitimately. After activating the field spell Skyscraper, the original attack points of Jaden's Flame Wingman, which was 2100, was raised to 3100. With his newly upgraded monster, he destroyed Crowler's Ancient Gear Golem. Due to Wingman's effect, the attack points of the monster he destroyed is taken from the opponents life points. Since Ancient Gear Golem's attack points were 3000 and Crowler only had 3000 life points left, he didn't stand a chance. Jaden was beaming with pride as he enthusiastically celebrated below. Because of the fantastic duels and enthusiasm displayed by so many that day, I realized then more than ever that at Duel Academy I would have the best experience of my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter. I'm a very busy person! Please keep checking for chapter updates. **


End file.
